Tale of the Ocean
by A Wandering Wanderer
Summary: A year after the Chitauri invasion, something big threatens New York. Fearing that the Avengers won't be able to handle it, Fury calls in a hero. fem!percy, PJ/CB
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers, A.K.A Captain America, was just picking up his espresso from the quaint, little coffee shop around the corner when Director Nick Fury called.

"Director?" He asked. He could hear the sigh over the phone before Fury replied, "We need you to come in."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"You'll find out in the meeting."

With a sigh, Steve walked to where his bike was parked and drove back to Stark Tower.

Once there, he went up to the 12th floor where the meeting room was and walked in.

Inside he saw Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, and Nick Fury.

"Ah, good. Now we just need Stark to complete us," Fury said. Just then, the door burst open and Tony Stark, stumbled through, looking very much tired.

"Sorry, am I late?" He mumbled, before slouching down into a chair.

Fury continued,"Now then. Let's continue with why you are here. Recently, we picked up strange readings from the middle of New York, unlike anything we've ever seen. I want the Avengers to deal with this problem before it gets out of hand. But, you might need help from someone who has dealt with this type of thing before. I contacted him to send his best to aid us."

Before he could say any more, the door opened up again, only this time, in walked a girl wearing a black pull-over hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans and black Air Jordans.

"Sup, dudes. I'm Persephone Jackson, call me Percy. I'm assuming Fury hasn't told you who I am, right? Well, who cares!"

Turning, she walked to next to Fury, nodded to him, and plopped onto a chair, looking expectantly at Fury.

"Maybe you should tell it to them yourself? I mean, this is your family and lifestyle we're talking about," he said.

Percy sighed, "Fine. Okay! How many of you remember learning about Greek mythology in school? Well, remember how your teachers always said that it was all myths? They're real. Yep, every single one of them-"

Clint interrupted, "How can we know you are saying the truth? Do you have proof?"

With a slight glare, she continued, "Well, as I was saying, before Barton over here so kindly interrupted me, this means that the gods are real, too. And I am the daughter of one."

There was a slight pause, then everyone started talking at once.

"What the hell? You're lying!"

"No way!"

"Do you have powers?"

Suddenly, one voice sounded louder than the others.

"Shut up! Jackson, you said that you are the daughter of ONE. What does that mean?"

"Ah! We have a smart one, folks! Well, Natasha- can I call you that? Doesn't matter. It means that I am only HALF god, demi-god if you will. My mother is mortal. My dad, however, is...you know what? I'm going to let you figure that out on your own!"

At the shocked faces of the Avengers, she laughed. And turning on her heel, she swept out of the room, only pausing to call "I'm just going to snag one of the rooms on the third floor, 'kay? I don't like heights." over her shoulder.

Percy woke up to a strange voice in her room, telling her to wake up. She jumped out of bed, "Who's there?"

The voice spoke again, saying, "Good morning, Miss Jackson, I am Mr. Stark's AI, Jarvis. I was told to see if you wanted breakfast."

As soon as the voice- Jarvis- said the word 'breakfast', Percy ran out the door, up the stairs- completely forgetting about the elevator- and into the kitchen.

She barreled through the door, pulling up short at the table where everyone was.

"I was told there was food," she said. Steve nodded and handed her a plate of waffles covered in a peach sauce, complete with confectioners sugar.

She thanked him and sat down, digging into them. When she looked up, she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" She asked. Clint answered, "We know nothing about you. Care to enlighten us?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Oohh. Right, sorry. Well, let's see. My name is Percy Jackson, I'm an only child, I go to a summer camp. I don't go to school. Umm...Oh! My favorite color is blue, my favorite food is my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies, I have a dog named Mrs. O' Leary, and I have four cousins."

Everyone blinked at this information overload. Just then, Jarvis announced the arrival of new people.

"Ooh, goodie! I love new people!" Percy raced down to the first floor, again forgetting about the elevator. Again, everyone blinked.

"Umm, she does know about the elevator, right?" Tony asked. Bruce replied, "I don't know, Tony. Just like I don't know what just happened."

When they arrived at the first floor a few seconds later- because they actually took the elevator- they saw Percy already conversing with a boy.

He was blonde and was wearing a purple t-shirt. He looked like he had a tattoo on his right arm.

Percy noticed them, quickly saying, "Took ya long enough! What are you, turtles? Now come here, I want you guys to meet my cousin, Jason Grace."

At this, the boy nodded at them and said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Jason."

Upon closer inspection, Jason looked like another Captain America, but with a little scar one his lip and another one running at his temple, just above his ear.

Tony gasped, "Whoa! We found another Capsicle!"

Turning to Percy, he said, "Don't you agree? He's a mini Cap."

Percy looked back and forth between them, before nodding her head slowly.

"That is so true! Jason, look! Your long-lost-brother!"

Jason sighed, "Percy, I already found my long-lost sister. I am quite certain that I don't have ANOTHER sibling! Father would have told me and Thalia!"

"Hm...True. But you gotta admit. You do look like him. And Nico and Leo are gonna be sooo jealous that you got to meet Iron Man and Captain America before them!"

Natasha spoke up, making everyone jump because they forgot that she was there.

"Jackson, how long is Grace going to stay?"

Jason replied, "Oh, I'm just stopping by to see how my favorite cousin is doing. I have to get back to camp-"

"Which one?"

"Camp Jupiter. Anyway, I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you. Bye, Percy."

"See ya, Jace. Tell Hazel and Frank I said hi."


	2. Sorry

Hey, guys.

Y'all probably hate me right about now, 'specially with what I'm about to tell you.

I've lost all inspiration for this fic. I don't even write for this fandom really anymore. but I feel like this fic still has a special place in my heart and I would hate it if it stayed unfinished.

That being said, I don't think I'm ever going to finish it, so I've decided to give it up for adoption. If you're interested in continuing it then pm me and tell me what you have planned for it, and if you've written any fics before.

Also, I dont use this site very much anymore, so if you want to read my stories then I'll be on ao3.

I hope this fic gets a new owner that'll take it to the finish line

Bye for now

Hanni

EDIT: in response to a guest, my ao3 is yeoleo and while i currently only have two stories out, i do plan to publish more.


End file.
